Clarification Required
by littletoopermanent
Summary: The Ministry is messing things up as usual. Harry has too many options. Draco fears his father has finally lost the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As the heir of two Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, you are required to present your chosen to society before your 19__th__ birthday. According to customs of old wizarding families, you are to marry your betrothed after turning 21 years of age. We must ask you to contact the Magical Registrar's Office a month beforehand._

_As we had no means of contacting you throughout the preceding year, please accept our most heartfelt apologies. We count on you to act on such short notice._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Barnaby Burns_

_MAGICAL REGISTRAR'S OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry stared at the letter in his trembling hands. This had to be someone's idea of a joke. It had been quite clear to Harry that after Voldemort had been defeated, his life would change drastically, but he had not anticipated marriage to be one of those changes. He always assumed he'd either die gruesomely by the hand of his enemy or if he indeed survived, he'd take things slowly, finish school and look into his career options.

He should have known better.

It had been only a week since the last memorial service he attended was held. A week spent with his family – Andromeda, Teddy and oddly enough the Malfoys. It seemed the war had left them determined to make peace with the existing family members, starting with Andromeda.

Lucius Malfoy was under house arrest and escaped Azkaban merely due to him not fighting in the Final Battle, which would have been fairly hard to pull off in the first place, considering he did not have a wand in his possession. Narcissa was being regarded with utmost respect as lying to the Dark Lord at such critical moment was considered a tremendous contribute towards success. Draco was pardoned, seeing as he was being threatened with the murder of his family and himself. Each of them had been utterly bewildered at the turn of events at the hearing, having had expected the worst.

After holding the letter towards the light, trying to confirm it wasn't a forging, Harry leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Birthday card not up to your standards?" Draco was leaning against the doorframe of the study, a small smirk playing on his lips. It was incredible how much things had changed within only a few months. Having been forced to spend time in each other's company while looking after Teddy, had considerably lessened their animosity towards one another. It wasn't as if they were friends yet, but they had both agreed to make an effort due to the pleas of Andromeda. Harry had discovered much to his surprise that Draco had a truly intriguing personality. He was smart, ambitious, cared a lot about his family and friends, despite having an odd way of showing it. He was also incredibly creative and Harry thought he could even learn to appreciate his sense of humour, now that the snide comments had been replaced by mild teasing.

"You could say so." Harry replied, straightening up in his chair. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Take a look; see what you can make of it." He added, pushing the letter further away. Draco hesitated, but curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over to Harry. As he was reading, he absentmindedly picked up a quill and ran it along his lips. Harry followed it with his eyes until Draco barked out a laugh.

"No one told you, did they?" Draco's eyes met Harry's, clearly amused.

"No, they did not." replied he, eyes narrowed. "So it is true?"

"Oh yes. It's a tradition. It's been like that for centuries."

"Why?" asked Harry, exasperated. "What's the point?"

"It was first introduced around 15th century by the Wizards' Council to prevent pureblood witches and wizards from marrying half-bloods. It was Burdock Muldoon's idea in the beginning – unbelievably radical. It was rejected at first, but a few members of the council thought it could be a great idea if developed. Nowadays it is used simply to keep the old family names and bloodlines from discontinuing. At 25 you are required to choose an heir. It doesn't have to be your own child, but there are certain requirements the child has to meet, like being magical and being related to the family." Draco explained, tapping the quill on his hand.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked frowning. "He never got married."

"Well, no, but his parents had disowned him when he was 19. Then when Regulus died, he only had to choose an heir." Draco gestured at him. "And he did."

"Can't _I_ get out of this one?" Harry wondered.

"No, I'm afraid not. There are exceptions every now and then, but these customs are fixed with ancient magic; you will be forced to carry them out."

"Who are you marrying then?" Harry asked frowning a little.

"Don't know yet, I've got a year to figure it out, haven't I?" Though he was smiling, Harry could see the slow panic behind his mask. He wondered what exactly was going on inside of the bond's mind. "As do you." Draco added after a moment of thought.

Harry dropped his forehead on the table. It was cold and soothing.

"Any thoughts yet?" Draco asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"Nnggg." was his only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm a big fan of the Weasley's, but for the sake of the story they're going to be just as unhinged as everyone else. Just this once.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't know me, but I'd just like you to know: I love you. I love you more than anyone ever could, so before you rush into marrying someone you couldn't possibly care about, give me a chance. I know we'd be perfect together. We could get married in June and go on a honeymoon to Australia. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I know a rather prestigious hotel that would suit our needs perfectly. We could even go back after a few years when we've had children_

Harry scanned the rest of the letter which followed the same core belief that he couldn't possibly have any objections to marrying a total stranger.

"'Love, Julie,'" he muttered, frowning. "Who are you?" He sighed and opened the next one, which let out a pink heart-shaped puff of smoke, causing him to cough uncontrollably. Only morbid curiosity made him read the letter instead of destroying it in a viciously imaginative way. He could do that afterwards.

_My beloved Harry Potter,_

_I know you asked me never to write to you again, but I still think we simply got off on the wrong foot. I swear I never gave you a stuffed crup heart as a token of undying love. The spells the Ministry used to try and identify it were faulty. I'm still your biggest fan. My marriage proposal still stands. Owl me._

_Adoringly Yours,_

_Peter_

Harry shuddered, remembering the incident. Peter Whateverhisname had approached him in Diagon Alley in broad daylight and pushed a very real, still damp crup heart into his hands and claimed to be his soul mate. Harry decided that from now on he'd only open the letters he recognised.

_Harry dear,_

_You did not reply to my previous letter, where I laid down the basics of your engagement. I can only assume Errol has lost it – he IS unbelievably old. I sent an owl to Ginny as well, but she hasn't replied yet either. I just wanted to remind you to be present at Saturday's lunch. We can discuss it further then._

_Be good,_

_Molly_

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. The last two might have been rather alarming, but he could not believe the one he was currently holding. She wanted him to… what? Saturday lunch and… No, what, no! He was left perplexed and wondered where'd she gotten _that_ idea. _Maybe it'll go away if I ignore it,_ he mused and scanned the pile of unopened letters for something that could be important.

_Harry,_

_Mother and Andromeda are requesting you come and stay at the Manor for a few days. Apparently, Teddy cannot cope without you. He adores you like the rest of the world. Naturally._

_Blah, blah, blah,_

_DM_

_P.S. Father is thrilled and wholeheartedly expecting you. It's flat out disturbing._

Harry cringed, but found the invitation much more compelling than lunch at the Burrow. It was unbelievably easy to get along with Draco, but his parents were a whole other story. He didn't hate them, and was particularly troubled by the fact that he was beginning to enjoy their company. Though Lucius Malfoy _had_ tried to maim him and had never apologised, he found himself defending him. The man had a good sense of humour and was as curious and enthusiastic as a 4-year-old in an ice cream parlour. And much as Narcissa Malfoy could be described as a bit of a snob and all round icy lady, spending even one evening with watching her devour fruit cakes with delight and nearly crying tears of joy would shatter that illusion nicely. Nothing concerning the Malfoys was what he had imagined.

He scribbled a quick reply, and tied it to the owl which had been, until now, staring at him fixedly. The owl made a very strange noise, bit his hand with all its strength and dashed out of the opened window. Harry shouted a few curses after it, annoyed.

He left the study to collect a few things from his bedroom that he carelessly threw in his trunk. He closed the lid with more force than necessarily needed and dragged it to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he stepped into the fire shouting "Malfoy Manor" in a hoarse voice.

Next thing he knew, he was stumbling out of a luxurious fireplace straight into the arms of indignant looking Draco Malfoy who let out a yelp as they toppled to the floor. The heavy trunk landed on top of them, smacking their foreheads together with a nauseating crack. Harry groaned loudly, his breath visible in the air.

"Good morning," Draco choked out.

"Why were you standing right in front of the fireplace?" Harry asked attempting to get up and realising the whole room was spinning.

"I was roasting a marshmallow." Draco replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Why do you think, you twit? It's obviously freezing in here."

"Now that you mention it, yes." replied he, looking rather astounded. There was a comfortable silence as they continued to stare at each other. Draco lifted one delicate eyebrow and smirked.

"Harry?" Draco asked rather fondly and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Mh?" Harry asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Get off me, you idiot."


End file.
